


Red Ruin

by theloupgaroux



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah remembers the past, particularly when Niklaus the artist favoured shades of red. (drabble) Violence and incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ruin

Red was his colour of the moment. Every portrait was bleeding red, every landscape done in sunset shades that took even Rebekah's breath away. The noble guests Niklaus allowed into his private gallery were always full of flattery for her brother:  for his art, for his talent. How lucky you are, they said to her, to have such a talented older brother? One elderly woman, the Countess of something or other had even ordered Niklaus to paint a portrait of Rebekah so that she could give it to her nephew, the _Duke_ of something or other. The Countess seemed to think it was a shame Rebekah was not already married, that she didn't already have four or five fat babes. But Rebekah knew better. Even if she had been alive and capable of producing children, Niklaus would never part with his favourite masterpiece. That's what he had been calling her lately, his dearest treasure, his most beloved work of art.

At night his fingers would trace the "exquisite" lines of her face, worship the curve of her hips.  He'd whisper against her skin, reciting all the shades of blue he saw in her eyes.  Sometimes they weren't alone, sometimes a guest would stay behind after the viewing. Then Niklaus would send the servants away. He'd indulge his new friend, usually a young woman but sometimes a man, he would offer them the finest wine and the richest treats he would import in from the continent. When the guest was drunk and bursting to full, Niklaus would rip apart Rebekah's gown, stripping her bare as he tore the costly fabric into a rope of sorts. Before their guest knew what was happening, Niklaus would bind them at the wrists with fabric that was covered in Rebekah's own scent. Sometimes he would gag them too, other times he would entertain himself by having Rebekah swallow their screams, pressing her mouth to theirs. No matter, it always ended the same.  Afterwards it would take all night to scrub the red off of Rebekah's body, off of her thighs, her swollen lips, out of her blonde hair. Sometimes she would compel a servant to scrub her raw, until the last stains of colour were free from her own pale canvas.

The next day Niklaus would have more visitors come to the estate, would give yet another tour of the private collection that all of London was talking about. After nights like this, he would always have another painting ready to show them. Something new and always, always, in shades of red. 


End file.
